


Your Best Friend

by kixxy23



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aliens, I have not completed SU Future, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku grew up around All For One, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Midoriya Izuku is an Alien Hybrid, Post-Steven Universe, Spinel Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixxy23/pseuds/kixxy23
Summary: Midoriya Izuku wants to become a Hero and bring joy and comfort with a smile.All For One has other ideas.In other words: AFO meets an (essentially immortal) alien hybrid with two hearts and a penchant for helping others.
Relationships: Eri & Midoriya Izuku, Eri & Sensei | All For One, Midoriya Izuku/Sensei | All For One
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	Your Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magic Exists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119813) by [ChronoQuantify](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronoQuantify/pseuds/ChronoQuantify). 
  * Inspired by [Deku Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518000) by [TheSealer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSealer/pseuds/TheSealer). 



Midoriya Izuku was born with a large gem on his back. A bright red heart, set between his shoulder blades, reflecting light across the room. He didn't wail. Didn't weep.

Which had been the opposite of his two other parents, who just saw the love of their lives fade to nothing.

~

Midoriya Hisashi had to stay in America, so Inko had to do this alone. It breaks her heart that they were like this. But it also broke her heart knowing she might just have to crush Izuku's dream of being a Hero.

After all, what's the likelihood that a half-human will have a Quirk?

Dr. Tsubasa was old. Grey-blonde mustache and large goggles with green lenses. He slouched in his seat as he asked for any previous medical history.

"Uh, well..." Inko started. "I actually have to tell you something that must never leave this office. It's very important for the health and safety of my child that you keep this quiet."

"Oh? And what could that be?"

"You can start the regular testing now, and I'll tell you everything. The first thing you should know, before that, is that Izuku has a large gem on his back. He was born with it. It's not a Quirk." Inko saw how this mans' eyebrows furrowed. As Dr. Tsubasa moved around his office to pull equipment and get his tools, Inko carried on. "I know you might be confused by what I mean. Izuku has three parents. Genetically speaking. I was told I would never be able to carry a child to term. It would either kill me or the fetus. Or both."

"And how is that possible? Was your significant others' Quirk related to fertility?"

"No. In fact, Izuku's third parent wasn't even human."

"... What? Um, I'm sorry ma'am, I'll need a better explanation." He'd already taken a blood sample and was weighing and measuring the boy. With newer technology, it will finish being read soon. About ten minutes.

"Well... I don't know how to explain this? Maybe I should start from the beginning?" Inko paused to let out a sigh. "Long ago, before Humans had even gone past the most basic of language, an alien race had come to Earth. They wanted to harvest minerals and resources to an extent that would have required complete eradication of the original life here. But it was during a time of unease. A rebellion broke out with one of the leaders of their kind faking her death to become the leader of the rebel army. Those that fought on Earth didn't really win so much as drive the rest away. The ones that had fought on Earth stayed.

Sometime in the early 2000s, one of the first hybrids between their kind and ours was born. Born from the leader of the rebellion, eventually, this hybrid brought a treaty between the two worlds. Still, very few ever learn that these events took place."

Inko looked down at Izuku, her weary-looking face turned down as a haunted look came to her eyes. Izuku was more interested in the machines around the room for the moment. He'd already heard this story.

"Izuku is one of the five hybrids that exist as of right now. The reason is that, not only can the other race live forever, so long as they are never severely damaged. And because they don't reproduce like us. If they have a child between our species, it causes the mother, who will always be the alien, to die the only permanent death that can occur among their kind." Inko caught her sons' attention by placing her hand on his shoulder, a smile now adoring her still sad face. "Sweety?"

"Yeah, mama?" Izuku asked with bright eyes and a wide smile. It always managed to make Inko's sadness go down.

"I'll need you to take off your shirt. The doctor needs to see you Gem."

"Okay!" Quickly taking off his shirt, after setting his All-Might figure down on the chair, he turned around to show off a large, red, heart-shaped gem.

"This alien race was more like living technology. They would be created as a Gem that would store all their thought process and their purpose. They could project light to create a body around the gem, solid enough to be like ours. Depending on what type of gem they were they had a predated role to fill. If I dumbed it down, you could probably just say that they were created to do a job and that's the main point of them existing. A Zicron would be a lawyer or someone who handles the law. A Ruby is a foot-soldier or guard. A Jasper is a military general. Peridots' are essentially I.T. and engineers. Pearls' are secretaries for high-ranked officials. Lapis can terraform planets. Bismuth are-"

"Wait, wait! Hold on! Terraform planets? What do you mean?"

"To gain as many minerals as possible and kill all life on the planets they decide are good enough to make a colony."

"Colony? Are you saying that these beings went from planet to planet, harvesting as much as they could to create more of their kind and leaving the planet as good as dead?"

"Yes. And I know it sounds horrible. But they stopped when the treaty was made. Now they only harvest from completely dead planets. And they barely do that anymore. Since they found out that Gems can reproduce, although at the cost of themselves, they had decided that it was probably time to reign in the empire. And since hybrids could ignore the coding on their gem they had more free will."

"I'm not too sure if I can believe this, Miss Midoriya. And, if it is true, and the type of gem dictates what they do in life, what is your sons'?"

"He's a Spinel."

"... And what do they do?"

"Ah, well... They technically are entertainment. Like a Pearl, they are only created for those in higher positions of authority." A heavy sigh leaves Inko.

"Mama? Can I sit down now?"

"Yes, baby." Inko turned back to the doctor. "He's already showing that he is, indeed, affected by his Gem. He imprinted on another child, a family friends' son named Katsuki. And now that it seems that Izuku didn't develop a Quirk the other boy is very aggressive and Izuku won't do anything to stop it. Izuku may grow out of it one day, but his personality and drive has been and will always be centered around his Gem. Spinels aren't only entertainment; they are supposed to become the best friend of whomever they are given too. Their only mission is to bring joy to their master. Sometimes, no matter the cost. The more sadistic of their kind have made their Spinels hurt themselves or fight other, much stronger Gems. And it would be worse for Izuku if he was found by them. The cut of his Gem caused a near riot when my partner originally bore it. It's perfect and had similar properties to the rebel leader. When my Spinel cried, it could heal. It could cause fauna to grow stronger. But, unlike the other Gem, it hurt her. It hurts any Spinel to cry. But she would revert back into her Gem and she would be tired afterward for a while."

"Ah, give me a moment! The tests should be done, now." Thought the doctor wasn't truly believing her story, he was fascinated by what she was telling.

But looking over the results made him more open to the possibility.

The boy showed strange abnormalities in his blood. Missing pieces from his DNA and no reactions occurring in the blood-type reader. Cells were formed regularly, except that each one appeared to have a composition of geometric layering on the outside. It was harder to pull them apart. As he looked over the results, Dr. Tsubasa became more confused. He quickly checked over the rest of the tests. Surely it was just a Quirk that was doing this? IT would still be strange that machines that were built with Quirks in mind wouldn't be able to read this one, but it wasn't impossible.

Until he got to the end. The boy lacks a Quirk factor. He was Quirkless.

"What- How!??!" The doctor looked through the results again.

"As I thought. Izuku doesn't have a Quirk, does he?"

"But- You- How?!?!? You weren't lying? He's part alien?!?"

"I'm going to need you to never mention anything about this. While most won't believe you, even with proof, I don't want to risk it. I know Izuku will need a doctor as he grows up who knows about this side of him."

"I- I- Uh... I'll keep your secret. Uh, so, you want me to, uh, be his primary care doctor? Huh, I can, uh, understand why you'd need that."

"Good, I was thinking that maybe every three months he'll need a check-up. Just to make sure nothing changes too much without being recorded."

"Uh, sure?" Doctor Tsubasa was still very stunned. He was going to need a lot of drinks tonight. "Do you- Do you mind if I document all this? Maybe even run some experiments? Nothing painful! Or cruel! Just- some basic strength tests and intelligence readings?"

"That's fine. I only want what's best for him."

~

Dr. Tsubasa was thankful that he had a camera in his office that recorded sound. He didn't even want to talk about this out loud until All For One actually heard everything and saw the results of the tests he's run.


End file.
